What Do Others Think About The Kids?
by Eikichi
Summary: This is a collection of quotes from other gaming sites about the Snowboard Kids characters and Snobow Kids in general. Some love the kids, some despise them. What are YOUR opinions on what the sites say?


Websites' Opinions On The Kids   
By: Raichu   
Rated: G (no reason ^_^)   
Notice: This fic is just a little thingy I decided to put down. I hunted   
down some websites with Snobow Kids info on the characters and copy-pasted   
the exact quotes from the site to my Notepad program. This fic is to inform   
the other Snowboard Kids authors what other game reviewers/sites think about   
the Kids we know, love and even have crushes on some. (esp. Jam...hint, hint)   
Who else here likes Jam? (All the girl authors' hands go up and we all start   
laughing out loud) *^_^* -Raichu   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
P.S. Some of these quotes from different websites praise the Kids and some   
reviews flame them. If you feel you must vent your anger at the sites that   
flame the Kids, don't say that I started it 'cuz I'm just a 15-year-old girl   
who can't even stand flames about her own fanfics. Thanx.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
[Epinions.com]   
In Snowboard Kids, you'll find that the choices for characters are far from   
normal. Since this game is targeted more for children, the characters have   
a cartoonish look to them. There are several choices to make, both male and   
female. As you can see from the box shot, the snow boarder has a big nose   
and goofy black hair! This is one of the cartoonish looks that make the game   
so fun. Each character as their own special feel and personality. Whether   
it's doing a trick jump, or just winning the game, you'll notice a difference   
with each character.   
  
[Kidsdomain.com]   
It is nearly impossible to control characters like Tommy and Linda, because   
their turning is so slow that you end up knocking into the sides all the   
time. All of the characters are well balanced from characters like Nancy   
(who handles well but has no speed) to characters like Tommy (who goes very   
fast, but handles horribly).   
  
[Consoledomain.com]   
Nintendo is notorious for making "cutesy" games. Ever since they first   
released Mario Brothers a majority of the games released on all of Nintendo's   
many platforms have been filled with lovable characters, bright scenery and   
content suitable for all ages. Snowboard Kids is no exception. All 5   
characters look like they have never harmed a fly in their life, and all the   
courses are filled with beautiful colors and happy scenery.   
  
[ign64.ign.com]   
Atlus' crew of kid boarders takes the opposite route; sporting huge, almost   
obscene noses and super-deformed bodies, they eclipse even Diddy Kong   
racing's disgusting cast of mutants as most nauseating characters yet seen   
for the console.   
  
[consolegaming.com]   
Maybe they should have named this one "Battle of the Boards." The characters   
sure look cuddly, but when armed to the goggles with missiles and other   
sinister power-ups they're about as friendly as a courtroom full of Hollywood   
lawyers. Add good play control and buttery smooth graphics and you've got an   
impressive early entry in a crowded lineup of snowboard games for winter/   
spring 1998.   
  
[maxpages.com]   
  
Slash Kamei:   
  
He's well rounded. Good for beginners. One thing bothers   
me: what's that Thailand flag doing on his cheek?   
  
  
Nancy Neil:   
  
She's too slow. However, she's a master at the tricks and handling.   
She's good too...however, it looks like she has a tattoo and she's wearing   
pajamas! What's with this game?   
  
  
Jam Kuehnemund:   
  
The majority picks him the best of the nonsecret bunch.   
He's second in handling and trick abilities and second worst in speed.   
The perfect combination.   
  
Linda Maltinie:   
  
She's rich, spoiled, wearing next to nothing and must be cold out in the   
wintertime. What more can I say?   
  
  
Tommy Parsy:   
  
This guy is the one you must avoid. He blazes fast only because he eats a   
whole lotta hamburgers. That keeps his handling and trick ability down,   
though. That sucks. Oh well.   
  
Shinobin ?:   
  
That new guy can be won by beating him in Ninja Land (very difficult).   
He has his own three boards.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
O.K. Now do me a huge favor and PLEASE REVIEW THIS FIC!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
